The Truth in His Eyes
by Neophyte1
Summary: COMPLETE Zell an Seifer have always had their differences...but for some reason Zell can't stop thinking of the blonde and Seifer...well...is suffering more than anyone will every know....takes place during and after the game.
1. Prologue

The Truth In His Eyes-Prologue  
  
by: Neophyte (Novice_Artist)  
  
Artist notes: 1. You may not some things different from the game...but that's because I either didn't like it...or I haven't taken the time to sit down and replay it...again... 2. Zell has a correct vocabulary in his thoughts! Yes! I mean come on. If he's a metal smith AND an engineer you'd think that somewhere along the line he listened enough in English to get a proper vocabulary ^.^ I know what he sounds like in the game so his speech shall be that way... but his thoughts are free for my little imagination to mess with! *grins evilly*  
  
Warnings: yaoi goodness....eventually...lemony goodness....eventually... Cute shounen-ai now. Some swearing.  
  
Pairings:Zell+Seifer, Zell/Seifer, Squall+Rinoa(MAYBE), Selphie+Irvine(naturally)  
  
Zell stood in the darkened dorm room hallway waiting for Squall to finally arrive from...where ever it was he had gone to during the dance. The brunette had wondered out of Zell's vision for a few moments but in the amount of time the dark brooding teen had disappeared for hours.  
  
'Damn, how long is he going to take? I swear! I don't know why I agreed to do this! Why is it always ME who gets stuck doing these things?!?' Zell sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. 'Hmm...you know these uniforms aren't that bad' He grinned, 'They're actually pretty cool! Don't confine my movements.' Which he demonstrated on his imaginary target. 'And they're light as air!' He was in the middle of these thoughts with his hands, which were once again restrained in his pockets, itching for another go at his invisible foe when he heard Squall's boots echoing off the tile floor.  
  
"Yo man! It's about time! I just wanted to let ya know that you're new room is across from your old one. They moved all of...your..." The blonde trailed off as Squall gave him a look the clearly said, "I don't give a rat's ass."  
  
Squall continued past Zell with out a word.  
  
'Man! He could've said SOMETHING!' The blonde pouted, 'But then again...he's always like that. Never answering my questions...never talking to me unless he has to...' He kicked an imaginary object and then, taking his hands out of his pockets and resting them behind his head, he turned to follow the path Squall had taken to the dorms. Naturally, Zell's room was in the back of the dorms, thus his earlier resentment for the quiet SeeD, and naturally, just when he was about to reach his room Seifer had to come along. The taller blonde was still wearing his gray trench coat and his gunblade, Hyperion, was still resting in its sheath against his hips. Zell took in the taller blonde's appearance, greatly appreciative for the fact that Seifer seemed to be too busy thinking to notice Zell, much less the fact that the blonde was practically undressing him with his clear baby blue eyes.  
  
'Gods, he has GOT to be the BEST looking guy in Garden!' Just as that thought passed through the boy's mind a mental image of Seifer naked in the shower dripping wet, sweat mingling with hot water, eyes closed with his mouth slightly opened, as his breath quickened slightly from the pleasure he was receiving, made itself known in Zell's young mind. Zell shivered with delight as he thought of himself being the cause of Seifer's pleasure. 'Man. how I'd love to do that.' He thought as another, more detailedm vision filled his mind.  
  
"Hey chicken wuss! Were you waitin' up for me?" Seifer's tease came easily and it got the exact reaction he wanted with a little extra. 'Was that a blush?' Seifer raised his right eyebrow. 'And what's going on down there?' Seifer smirked. "Are you happy to see me, Chicken?"  
  
'Curse him!! Curse him!' Zell's face burned red from embarrassment and partial anger. "I am NOT a chicken!" Zell's hands were clenched by his side as he ground the words out.  
  
"Whatever you say...Chicken" the tall teen continued to tease. Then, as if something suddenly occurred to him, he glared at the smaller teen and pushed past him. Zell stared after him, too pissed to wonder what had caused the change in Seifer's demeanor.  
  
Pissed and no longer tired, Zell joged the rest of the way to his room, punched in the code to his room in seconds, and entered the dark room. Switching on the light he quickly looked over his new quarters. He noted the boxes in the corner that needed to be unpacked, then he continued to his closet picked out a pair of calf length black jean shorts and a black tank top. He changed quickly, throwing his SeeD uniform neatly on his bed and then, adjusting his gloves, headed to the training center. Thoughts of how infuriating his secret crush could be swimming around in his head, fueling on his anger.  
  
Zell arrived in the training center his whole body humming for the thrill of a good fight. His senses heightened as he entered the forested section of the now quiet Garden. He's steps lightened and his breath came in small- excited gasps.  
  
'I love this feeling!' He grinned happily, then his smile was lost from his face and a look of a man intent on causing some serious pain took its place. Not many saw this side of Zell. The side that loved the thrill of the hunt and the rush that runs though his body when he knows he's out of his league with an opponent. 'Okay everyone...'  
  
"BRING IT ON!"  
  
Zell sprinted across the metal bridge barely making a sound and ran across the body of mine bridges to the main section of the training center. It was there that he saw his crush fighting, and losing against, a T-rexasaur.  
  
"SEIFER!" Zell's entire body language changed. He rushed in front of the taller teen blocking the attack meant for Seifer with his own body. A bit stunned by the attack but coherent enough to understand the situation Zell promptly summoned Quezacotl. The dinosaur fell to the ground in a sizzling browned heap of flesh. 'Thank you Quezacotl, thank you!'  
  
Seifer looked at Zell's back and saw the edges huge bruise forming where the dino's tail had whipped the boy. Zell's entire back was starting to turn black and blue and for some reason Seifer couldn't explain...that angered him.  
  
"Dammit Zell!"  
  
Zell turned sharply and stared up at Seifer wide eyed.  
  
"If I wanted, or needed you help, I would've ASKED FOR IT!!" The tall boy yelled down at the other blonde. "What the hell did you do that for?!? I don't need your pity or your help!!" He continued, still yelling, his left hand clenching and unclenching while the right still held Hyperion. "What the hell is with-"  
  
"WELL SORRY FOR TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE!" Zell shot back, his face red with anger. "NEXT TIME YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE I'LL JUST LET IT SLIDE AND PRETEND I DIDN'T SEE YOU!" When Seifer just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly he exploded in anger and with a yell of aggravation slammed his fist into Seifer's abdomen.  
  
Seifer doubled over, grunting in pain. Zell, however, failed to take note of this--or the fact that Seifer was already injured beyond belief--as his foot connected with Seifer's jaw sending him backward, landing on his back. Zell immediately jumped upon the fallen blonde, landing on his chest, and grabbed him by the collar. Shaking the slightly conscious blonde Zell proceeded to yell.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? Why do you insist on insulting me? What did I ever do to you?!?!"  
  
Seifer's eyes cleared as Zell continued to rant into his face.  
  
"Ever since I can remember you've done nothing BUT tease me! What, do you get some kind of sick joy out of-" Zell was cut off as the wind was knocked out of him by Seifer pulling his knees out from under him and slammed him into the ground.  
  
Seifer growled softly, his teeth bared. His eyes glowed with raw emotion. "You want to know why I insult you?!?"  
  
Zell looked up at the blonde stunned.  
  
"It's because it's the only way I'd get you to notice me!" He growled the last few words then shoved himself off of Zell and stormed out of the training center, his trench coat bellowing behind him.  
  
'What the....'  
  
Well that's the end of the Prologue! WHEEE!! It was fun! Zell and Seif are going to get together! YAY!! ^O^ It's gonna be cute! I can't wait until it comes!! *dances with her muses and Zell* Seifer's not participating... it's against his code of looking cool...oO;; well comments are GLADLY welcome!! Any thoughts, positive or negative, will be logged away as exp in my writing experience!!! However, flames will be...well... ignored. After I'm finished crying my eyes out! ^.^;;; 


	2. Chapter 1:Thoughts

The Truth in His Eyes-Chapter 1:Thougths:  
  
By: Neophyte (novice_artst)  
  
Pairings: Z+S, Z/S, S/Z, R+Squall (MAYBE), Irvine+Selphie (Naturally)  
  
Warnings: yaoi, lemon, rape, swearing, not for children.  
  
Authors Notes: This is.well a bit depressing but.yea.I still like it! I hope you do to!  
  
The sounds of Zell venting his pent up anger could be heard throughout the training center. The blonde's grunts and growls of frustration were more than enough to tell anyone, that should happen to cross his path, that the blonde was beyond pissed. Zell attacked the medium leveled T-rexasaur with a vengeance. The poor animal, which was trying to run away, howled in pain as blow after blow contacted with its body. Zell, obviously, had some issues that he needed to work out.  
  
'Where the hell is he? The war's over and Ultimicia's dead so...he should be back!' Zell slammed his fist into the dino's stomach. 'Does he not want to return to Garden?' At that thought Zell's eyes narrowed to pinpricks. 'Who the hell does he think he is! Telling me that he wanted to be noticed by me and then ignoring me when I tried to talk to him the next morning...and all those times when we were fighting.' Zell's memory went back to a certain point in particular.  
  
Seifer was standing proudly by Edea openly flirting with Rinoa right in front of the blonde. Zell's eyes had widened at Seifer's flirtatious attitude completely confused. He tried to get the taller teen to look at him, even tried to ask him why he was working with Edea. But Seifer attacking Squall had interrupted him and before he knew what was happening...Seifer was attacking him too. The tall teen's eyes never looked at Zell's during the fight though.  
  
'Actually, he NEVER met my gaze when we ran into him...' Zell sighed. 'Why am I letting this get to me? It's not like he said "Zell, I think I'm in love with you." He just said "It's the only way I could get you to notice me."' Zell's eyebrows knitted together a slight pout on his face. 'What did he mean by that?' Frustrated again because he knew he would never be able to find out he drew a flare from deep inside of him and sent it flying towards the retreating T-rexasaur. The poor animal was reduced to nothing but a pile of ash.  
  
Squall walked down the halls of his Garden.  
  
'My Garden...this is my Garden.' A strange look that almost appeared to be satisfaction crossed his face. 'Sure, I didn't want the job in the beginning...mainly because of how incompetent Cid was and the paper work I knew would be waiting for me. But now that I've resolved all of the annoying ex-headmaster's past issues the job isn't as stressful as I thought.'  
  
Squall continued down the hallway, his usual frown slowly slipping into place. It wasn't until he spied Zell that the frown settled to it's place.  
  
The small blonde was walking towards Squall with his head down, shoulders hunched, and hands buried in his deep pants pockets. He appeared to be in deep thought, which wasn't unusual now and days. It seemed that Zell had made the change to a semi-Squall about three months after returning from time comprehension. No one knew exactly what had happened to the teen, all they knew was at the mention of Seifer Zell would either become enraged or look as if he was trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Zell?" Squall asked in his monotone voice when the blonde was about to brush past him.  
  
Zell looked up, blinking rapidly as he was pulled out of his little world. "Yea?" He gave Squall a shaky smile.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
'Simple question....complicated answer. Why do I fell this way? What's up with me!?! I'm standing here mopping after a guy that, for all I know, doesn't return my feelings.' Zell frowned slightly, 'Why do I like the guy? He was NEVER nice to me.... well there was that one time when I was about fourteen and some kids were... But that was only once... so what if that was the one time that made me...'  
  
"Zell?" Squall was now shaking the boy.  
  
"What? Did you say something?" His voice sounds strange even to his own ears.  
  
"Is there something you need to....talk about?" *Way to go Squall, just make it obvious that you don't want to hear what's bothering him.* Squall glared, 'Shut it Diablos. I should've unjunctioned you a LONG time ago.' The devil just laughed in his head, *And leave Shiva all alone in this barren land that you call a 'mind'?!* The summon laughed again and then let out a sound of pain. ~Why don't you listen to Squall?~ Squall shivered involuntarily. Whenever Shiva spoke his body temperature always lowered about fifty degrees.  
  
Now it was Zell's turn to look at Squall and ask, "Yo man, you okay?" Zell knew the look the brunette had, it was the same everyone got when two GF's were arguing. Zell still remembered the mind-numbing headache he got when Siren and Quezacolt went at it. 'You'd think for a Siren she'd be more mellow.'  
  
"Yea, yea...I'm fine. You?" Squall looked at the shorter boy, not letting the subject drop.  
  
"Hey man," Zell forced a grin, "I'm great! It's all cool!"  
  
"If you say so..." Squall narrowed his eyes at Zell.  
  
"Well I do. Look," Zell looked a the fountains to his left, "I really gotta go." He then proceeded to run past Squall and into the hallway leading to the dorms. Squall just stared after him. 'What's wrong with him?' ~Isn't it obvious?~ 'What?' Squall thought continuing down the hallway to the library. ~The child's experiencing one-sided love.~ Squall stopped short and turned around, looking in the direction Zell had run. 'You sure?' Shiva laughed coolly, ~I'm a woman, I know these things.~ Squall stared off at the boy for awhile longer then remembered he was supposed to be meeting Rinoa in the library.  
  
Zell closed the door to his room and began to pace out of habit.  
  
'Come on Zell...you know you like Seifer. You just don't have a clue as to WHY you should even want to be friends with the guy. Well...there were those few moments when he was nice. And when he smiled...' Zell sighed happily, then shook his head violently. 'Ok...why do I like him? Why shouldn't I like him?' That answer came easier. 'Because he's an egotistical, arrogant, self-centered, self-righteous, rotten, no good bastard who was terrible to me!' Zell stopped pacing and walked further into his new SeeD quarters. The one room dorm that he had be expecting when he returned from fighting Ultimicia was already the home for another student and his room was in the back of the dorms on the second floor that was still under construction. Now he had a small apartment completely furnished with a love seat and two comfy reclining chairs, a 24 inch TV, kitchen with stove, microwave, and fridge, and a bedroom that contained his bed and clothing. Zell still had boxes of nick knacks pushed against the east wall by the TV.  
  
When Zell entered his bedroom he jumped on his bed, landing face down, then rolled onto his back.  
  
'Ok...now why do I like him?' Zell looked at his three drawered nightstand and noticed one of his pictures sticking out.* He nonchalantly reached over and pulled it out of the drawer and looked it over. It was the design of one of the pendants he was going to make for his friends. Interestingly enough this was Seifer's design. It was a simple design of a snake wrapping itself around Seifer's Hyperion. 'Why do I like him?!' Zell threw the picture to the floor, angry with himself rather than Seifer.  
  
'Because...' Zell covered his eyes with his right arm, 'he's Seifer...' The blonde finally began to feel the negative side of beating the day lights out of a Dinosaur and felt his eyes grow heavy with exhaustion. Seconds later he was dreaming.  
  
Zell looked around seeing nothing but pitch black. He strained his eyes to see something out of the emptiness surrounding him. Suddenly everything went white and he had to shield his eyes.  
  
"What the hell's going on?" His voice echoed through the white void around him. "HELLO?!?" Zell yelled, hoping for some kind of answer. It was too quiet.  
  
'I don't like this....where am I?'  
  
Just as quickly as the white void had appeared it disappeared and Zell was left disorientated as he tried to place his new surroundings. He was in Garden but...everything was slightly different. It was like the Garden from when he first... 'Oh no...' Zell looked down at himself and saw the scrawny kid he had once been. 'This isn't happening...it has to be a dream! It has to be a-'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name being called by Mike Laqstine. Dread filled him as his body stiffened.  
  
"HEY! Zell, why don't you come over here and join us? You gotta shower sometime!"  
  
Zell blinked confused and...he was in the dorm showers. He looked up at the small rectangular windows that lined the top of the walls and saw darkness greet him. 'Great...it's after hours.' He thought to himself. "No, I'd rather wash in the morning." Zell shrugged and tried to leave but the exit was blocked by a very tall and very bulky seven-teen year old. "Hello Mason." Zell said in a small voice.  
  
"Why don't you want to wash with us Zell?"  
  
'Gods I HATE how they say my name!' "No, really...thanks anyway but I gotta get to bed." He mumbled and tried to squeeze past Mason. However, he was thrown back strait into Laqstine's arms.  
  
"I'm flattered Zell, but I'm not like that." He laughed causing Zell to cringe. "Wait," he looked at the others like he just remembered something, "I AM like that aren't I?" He laughed again. "Lucky for you isn't?"  
  
"Look...I don't want any trouble...so please just let me go." 'Please...please not again... Not again....'  
  
"Aww. But I thought you liked 'showering' with us." Mike suddenly grabbed the blonde's hips thrusting into them.  
  
"I-I...don't want to..." His voice failed him as he felt panic consume him. 'Please gods...no'  
  
Mike leaned low and whispered in Zell's ear, "I think...we'll let Mason have his turn this time. What do you think?"  
  
Zell's eyes widened and his body stiffened. 'Oh my god...NO!!'  
  
Mason licked his lips and adjusted himself through his towel. It was more than obvious that the brute's body was huge and everything, except for his brain, was anything BUT normal proportioned. Zell felt his legs start to weaken and sweat grow on his brow. 'This can't be happening! It's NOT happening... If I just close my eyes they'll disappear and everything will be fine. Everything will be fine.'  
  
Zell was thrown back across the shower room to Mason's arms. He hit the brutish teen with a thud and would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for the fact that Mason was holding him by the waist.  
  
'This is going to hurt....' Zell squeezed his eyes closed as he felt Mason turn him so his back was facing the freakishly huge teen. Mason violently pulled the blonde's pants down to his knees. He grinned with anticipation as he forced Zell to bend over. He spread the blonde's cheeks and with one motion buried himself in Zell.  
  
The blonde screamed in agony, his body being ripped apart from the inside. Tears formed and fell freely down his face from both pain and shame. 'OH GODS IT HURTS!! IT NEVER HURT LIKE THIS!' Zell cries of pain continued as Mason continued to bring himself to his nirvana, uncaring of the boy beneath him. Zell squeezed his eyes closed as he felt himself being torn apart time and time again. Over and over, each wave of pain worse than the last as his passage was completely violated and shredded.  
  
The rest of the guys watched with sadistic smiles on their faces, all seven of them knowing exactly what Mason was feeling. Then, suddenly, their attention was drawn to the doorway of the showers. Seifer stood there about to ask what was happening and who was screaming when the scene before him began to unfold. Mason right in front of him thrusting wildly into a, still screaming, Zell, Mike and his group, all with their dicks hard as rocks, watching him now but Seifer knew what they had been watching before; the event that was still happening in front of him.  
  
"You fuckin' bastards." Seifer's growled, eyes colder than steel, his teeth bared. "You fuckin' BASTARDS!" He clasped his hand together above his head and brought the powerful weapon down on the back of Mason's neck. The giant dropped Zell, who feel limply to the ground letting out another cry of pain, and swayed turning to see Seifer. His eyes widened as Seifer's right fist contacted with his gut sending him to his knees. Then Mason made a choking sound as his head was slammed into Seifer's knee. He collapsed then, unconscious.  
  
Seifer growled and hunched over he walked over to Mike with such stealth and quickness that Zell couldn't help be amazed. Through half lidded eyes he watched as Mike received several jabs to the face by Seifer. Zell smiled slightly thinking, 'About fuckin time he got what he deserved.' Then he winced in pain from his burning, pulsing backside and passed out to the sounds of the group of rapists getting what each of them deserved.  
  
Zell woke up in a soft bed a pillow under his behind. He turned his head looking for someone, though he didn't know who. When his eyes found Seifer sitting in a chair in a darkened corner on the other side of the room he felt joy and calm settle over him.  
  
'I'm safe. Seifer's here so I'm safe. They can't get me here.' He let his head fall back to the bed with a groan. 'Damn, it hurts like hell!' Just as that thought crossed his mind Seifer was beside him a glass of water in his right hand and two white pills in his left.  
  
"Take this...it'll help with the pain." the fifteen-year-old blonde didn't help Zell sit up until he saw the small blonde trying to do so. "Heyheyhey, don't do that...." Seifer set the items in his hands down on the nightstand beside the standard issue garden bed. "This...this may hurt." He looked at Zell who looked down at his hands, which were clasped tightly together, his eyebrows knitted together. The fourteen-year-old took a deep breath and nodded to Seifer that he was ready and Seifer hoisted Zell into a sitting position on the pillow.  
  
Zell let out a soft hiss of pain through his clenched teeth as a sharp pain flew up from his rear to his brain. Seifer let go of him, but when the boy started to sway slightly he reached for Zell once again. Using his right arm to steady the younger boy he reached blindly for the pills and the water, which, luckily enough, he found with out knocking them off the nightstand. He offered one pill to Zell first, which the blonde gladly accepted swallowing it without water. He took the other one the same way and then finally reached for the water. Once Zell was medicated Seifer laid the small boy down again as softly as possible. Zell still let out a noticeable gasp as he was placed down.  
  
"Zell...I'm going to go get Dr. Kadawaki... I don't like this."  
  
Zell's eyes widened. "NO!" he yelled, suddenly able to sit himself up. "NO! I don't want anyone to know!! I don't want anyone to know what they...what...what they...." Zell buried his face in his hands sobbing.  
  
Seifer was at a loss. 'What should I do? Should I hold him? That's the logical thing to do...but those guys...' His eyes darkened. 'The fuckin pricks!!' "Zell...Zell listen to me!" Seifer's voice, for once, was soft and full of emotions besides the negative ones he usually portrayed. This got Zell's attention. Still crying he looked up at the taller boy. "I don't know what to do! You....you're still bleeding and I don't know how to stop it. We HAVE to get you to Kadawaki!"  
  
Zell still shook his head, "I can't do that. Next time'll be worse if they know I've told someone. It-it's already gonna be bad already because I was helped." He whispered the last sentence as if the thought had just occurred to him. "No one can know Seifer! No one!" The blonde looked pleadingly into Seifer's green eyes. "Please..."  
  
"Zell...I'm sorry but...I'm taking you to Kadawaki."  
  
Zell's eyes misted over more as the shame and humiliation filled him once more. 'Why did this have to happen to me?' He looked up at Seifer.  
  
The alarm clock in Zell's room brought him awake with a start. He ran his still shaking hands through his damp hair looking around his room.  
  
'Where am I?' He looked down at the sheets and then up at the few posters hanging on his wall that Selphie had hung up. 'I'm back in Garden....it was a dream?' The alarm clock continued to buzz, but the inhabitant of the room forgot the noise. 'Was it a dream?' Zell was silent as he sat on his bed, then suddenly his eyes widened. 'That...that happened three years ago!!' He sat there in shock for several minutes. Finally, he turned off the still buzzing alarm clock and got out of bed. 'I remember...that really did happen... and...' his thoughts trailed off as he saw the picture of Seifer's pendant. 'He saved me...'  
  
*Everyone thinks Zell can draw well.so do I.but I want to stay with him drawing what he's good at making.metal things ^.^;  
  
WHEE!! First Chapter finished! *dances* for Zell....he was once a scrawny kid... and he was a victim! Feel sorry for him, I do!!! More to come! Please review and tell me what you thought! Many thanks!! 


	3. Chapter 2:Why didn't he stay?:

A tall blonde stood one the shore of the ocean gazing into the giant mass of water. He wore plain jeans with a white-collar shirt. His hair, no longer slicked back, fluttered slightly in the breeze. His emerald eyes shone brightly from the reflection of the sun off the water. This man stood there at the edge of the land, hands in his pockets, completely oblivious of the world around him.  
  
'Maybe...I could go back and see him. It's been months.' Seifer looked up at the clear sky; 'His eyes are about the same color...only clearer.' He smiled slightly. 'Gods how I miss his face...I-I have to go see him.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Truth in His Eyes-Chapter 2:Why didn't he stay?:  
  
By: Neophyte (novice_artst)  
  
Pairings: Z+S, Z/S, S/Z, R+Squall (MAYBE), Irvine+Selphie (Naturally)  
  
Author's Notes: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! I greatly appreciate them! ^O^ Oh, if there's anything you would like to be in the story just email me at: novice_artist@hotmail.com and I'll be sure to try and see if I can work it in! ^.^ Thanks again for reading!  
  
Oh! I know the last chapter's format was a little confusing...I'm going to work on that in this one! I hope I can make it easier to read! I'll go back and change the old one...at some point in time... ^^;;; OK now...continue reading... ^O^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell walked out of his room, dressed in his usual blue jean calf length shorts, black skin tight shirt, and blue and red jacket. His hair, however, wasn't in its usual style. His bangs, which he was currently holding back from his face, fell in his eyes.  
  
'Perfect day to run out of hair gel Zell.' The seven-teen-year-old walked down the hallways shaking his head while thinking of the dream he had last night.  
  
'It's amazing how real that felt.'  
  
The short blonde strolled aimlessly around Garden and found himself in the Infirmary. 'Why did I come here?' The boy shrugged and turned to go when Kadawaki called him.  
  
"Zell, is there something bothering you?" The doctor looked at him the way a mother would.  
  
'Funny how she always asks me that when I come here...wait. Did Seifer really take me here?' "Yes actually..." He looked down a faint blush of humiliation coloring his cheeks. "When I was fourteen....did..." He trailed off not willing to admit what had happened out loud.  
  
The Garden doctor looked at the boy. 'Oh dear...he remembers. This can't be good.' "When you were fourteen did Seifer bring you here one night? Is that what you wanted to ask?" She looked at the teen with soft caring eyes. 'How can I put this gently.' "Dear, sit down please." She motioned to the chairs in front of her desk. Zell took the right one and she took the left. They turned their chairs to face each other and Kadawaki leaned forward, taking Zell's hands in hers.  
  
"Dear, I'm sure you already know the answer to your question, however, I'll answer it for you anyway." She gave his hand a squeeze. "Yes, Seifer did bring you here. He told me everything about what happened in the showers that night." She saw Zell tense. "Do not worry child, I have told no one. It is a secret I will take to the grave if you wish." She smiled when she saw Zell nod furiously.  
  
"But..." he started.  
  
"What happened to the group of kids? They're still in Garden."  
  
Zell looked up at her wide-eyed. "They're still HERE!" 'Why would they let them stay here?'  
  
"Well you see, we saw no reason to-"  
  
"NO REASON TO REMOVE THEM AFTER WHAT THEY DID!!" Zell was standing, his hands clenched.  
  
"Dear, sit down and let me finish." Zell obediently complied, sitting immediately. "We saw no reason to remove them BECAUSE" she stressed the word when she saw Zell about to protest, "because Seifer made sure that they wouldn't be able to abuse anyone at all...in the manner that they did to you. Do you catch my drift?" She had a small smile on her face.  
  
'They can't abuse anyone the way they did to...me... oh my goodness!!' "Seifer removed their..." He motioned to his nether regions.  
  
"More like ripped off, dear. You have NO IDEA how long it took me to get them all back on. And now they're afraid to use the restroom." Zell looked at her slightly confused. "They seem to think that someone will come and...rip 'them' off again." She shook her head, chuckling slightly. Zell just looked at her.  
  
'Should a doctor be laughing at that?'  
  
"Oh, don't worry. It's nothing to worry about. A few X-potions and a needle with some thread and they were as good a new." She started to laugh harder. "You should've seen their faces when they were told I was doing the surgery! They totally forgot the pain and began to protest! PROTEST!!"  
  
Zell, now wondering how sane Dr. Kadawaki was, moved slightly away from her.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm sorry if I worried you. It's just that..." She couldn't finish her sentence because of her laughter.  
  
"Okaaay... I'm going to go now doc."  
  
Kadawaki just nodded, waving her hand at him, still laughing.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squall was sitting at his desk on the third floor talking with the construction supervisor.  
  
"Look...I want all of this in Garden by the end of the year." Squall placed a map of the Garden on the cherry oak desk.  
  
The construction supervisor picked up the map noting the many changes the young headmaster wanted. 'A theater, for plays and movies, a restaurant?, an extension on the dorms (which of course doesn't include the extension we just finished), and an extension for classrooms. How the hell are we supposed to do all of this! There's no where to extend anything.' The middle aged man frowned at the map.  
  
Squall noticed the man's upset look. "The extensions will start when we return to the Garden's point of origin." He leaned closer resting his forearms on the desk. "That's not a problem is it?" Squall's eyes flashed menacingly.  
  
"N-no, not a problem at all... We'll start the plans. How-how long until we reach our destination?" The man asked nervously.  
  
"In two weeks. That's enough time, right?" The man nodded. "Perfect. You can go now." Squall turned from the man and returned to his computer typing quickly. The man stood and quickly left the headmaster's office.  
  
'What a freaky guy...'  
  
A few hours later Rinoa walked from the quad to Squall's office a scowl on her face. She didn't bother knocking before slamming the door open and storming in.  
  
"Rinoa." Squall said, not looking from the computer, now reading a mission report.  
  
"Squall." She stood there, arms crossed over her chest silently fuming, waiting for the teen to do more than just say her name. Finally, she gave in. "SQUALL!!! Look at me!"  
  
A little startled by her attitude Squall looked at the girl. "Rinoa, what's wrong?" 'Why in the world is she yelling at me? What did I do?'  
  
"You honestly don't know what's wrong." Her eyes narrowed. "Squall, this is the THIRD TIME this week that you've stood me up! What the hell's wrong with you?!"  
  
Squall's fingers, on the own accord, reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, Rinoa, I have a-"  
  
"A lot of things to do now that I'm headmaster. I can't just spend time with you. I have a Garden to run." She said with him, sarcasm filling her voice.  
  
He looked at her. 'Well if she knows that why is she here yelling at me?'  
  
"Is this piece of shit more important than me?" She nearly screamed slamming her hands on his desk.  
  
'Piece of....' Squall looked at her, meeting her anger filled eyes easily. "This 'piece of shit', as you put it, is my HOME! And I will do whatever is needed to keep it up and running smoothly."  
  
"So...it's more important than me!?!" Her voice was thick.  
  
'Huh? What is she...' Squall rethought what he had said. 'Damnit!' "Rinoa that's not what I-"  
  
She lifted a hand to silence him. "Obviously I can't fit in your schedule. So, I'll just leave you with the Garden that you seem to love so much." Tears shone in her eyes but they didn't fall.  
  
Squall stood and reached for her, "No that's not it. I just meant-"  
  
"Whatever Squall. I know what you meant!" She said harshly. "And now I'm going to do what I should've done when I first saw you becoming obsessed with this," she motioned around her, "I'm leaving Squall. I'm returning to Timber and I'm not coming back!"  
  
Squall just stared at her.  
  
"It's over." She turned and stormed out of his office.  
  
Squall just stared after her. 'If that's her choice then I'll abide by it.' Shaking his head he sat down and, after a few moments, went back to typing.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer walked through his small one story home gathering the items he would need on her journey to find Zell. His house was much like Zell's apartment, only about 25% larger. He had a sofa and a reclining chair. A small television (that he barely watched), a kitchen (which was hardly used), the standard kitchen utilities, a washer and dryer, a bedroom with a simple bed and dresser. And a bathroom. This was Seifer's little haven, where he retreated to after he was banished from ever single town, village, and city he came across. He had found the house on day, after being turned away from Winhill. It was located about three miles from the shore and was surrounded by lush green hills and a small vegetable garden. The last inhabitant he found dead in the living room.  
  
He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair 'Well that should do it.' He looked down at the large sack the contained a months worth of dried food, clothes, and cleaning supplies. He turned to look around his home. 'I'll miss this little place...' He smiled on of his rare smiles. Then sighing again he went to the kitchen counter and placed a note that said 'I'll be back in a month, hopefully. Make yourself at home until then. There's nothing worth stealing but there is a warm bed, electricity, and running water (though it's cold).' Looking down at the note and then around his place again Seifer shook his head and left, heading east, the sun setting behind him.  
  
At the same time, half way around the world, Zell dreamed. It was a common dream for him and usually took place every other day. Zell watched as Squall slashed at Ultimicia again and again with his limit break while Irvine fired round after round of AP ammo at the woman's bottom half. Zell had been one of those who the woman hadn't chosen to fight her so he stood there, silently fuming, thinking about how Squall, Rinoa, and Irvine* got to take Zell's revenge away from him.  
  
"It's not fair." He said to Quistis, who just nodded not paying attention to him. "I mean-" he was cut off as Ultimicia finally died and they all fell into the strange world of time comprehension. Zell hadn't known where he wanted to go and so he was the last one to return.  
  
While he was stuck in the strange dimension he ran into Seifer who, despite his ragged appearance, smiled down at the blonde. Zell, confused, started to ask the taller teen what was going on and why he couldn't find his way back, when Seifer grabbed his hand and led him to the field just outside of the small city Balamb.  
  
"I leave you here. Stay safe." Then the taller blonde was gone. Zell stared at the space where Seifer had once been standing hoping, praying that the boy would reappear. When he didn't Zell collapsed to the ground feeling just as lost and confused as before.  
  
'Why didn't he stay?!?' He slammed his fist into the ground. "WHY DIDN'T YOU STAY!!"  
  
Zell awoke screaming the words from his dream, tears threatening to fall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WHEE!! Another chapter finished! Seifer was in this one!! YAY!!! Poor Zell..he just can't stop having sad dreams can he? All well, at least he talked to someone about the last one, right? ^O^ Umm..I really don't know how I'm going to start the next chapter. Maybe with Seifer on a train or something. ^^;;; Well comments are welcome!!  
  
*Yes I'm a sadistic person :P *Umm..my muses demanded that that part be in this chapter...it wasn't supposed to happen until a later one but what the heck! Let's see...I really think that Squall would just let her walk away...I mean he didn it once, he can do it again!! ^O^ Besides, this has a purpose...I think... oO;; *looks at her muses* This DOES have a purpose right. *yaoi muse smiles and nodds* Oh dear...  
  
Just another note...I didn't feel like reading the last half of this so there might be errors...I'm really, REALLY tired and I don't feel like reading anymore! ^^;;; 


	4. Chapter 3:Almost Reunited:

The Truth in His Eyes-Chapter 3:Almost reunited:  
  
By: Neophyte (novice_artst)  
  
Pairings: Z+S, Z/S, S/Z, R+Squall (now not happening ^^;;), Irvine+Selphie (Naturally)  
  
Author's Notes: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! I greatly appreciate them! ^O^ Oh, if there's anything you would like to be in the story just email me at: novice_artist@hotmail.com and I'll be sure to try and see if I can work it in! ^.^ Thanks again for reading! WAI!! I got more reviews  
  
What the format of the last chapter easier to read?? I hope soo...cause I'm going to use that format in this chapter too!  
  
I'm glad that there are people enjoying this story! I might actually finish it because people are interested! ^O^ Wouldn't that be lovely! Anyway....on with the warnings...  
  
Warnings: (I think I for got that last time.... oO;) Yaoi/shounen-ai, lemons, a plot (gasp), language, maybe some OOC? I'm not quite sure. I haven't been able to truly catch the essence of the characters. Still need to get into Squall's head.. That's SOOOOO hard! And Seifer's just being difficult -_-;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A tall blonde sat next to the window on the fast moving train. To everyone else the teen looked pale and tired as he looked out his window. His eyes were like empty orbs that had seen and done too much in one lifetime. In short, the blonde looked tortured both physically and mentally. Though they didn't know that the mental torture was done by him and the physical probably done by someone they were probably close friends with or related to. Seifer's arms, which weren't covered by his baby blue tee, were covered with various bruises and scars, some paling some just forming. The new group of items that marred the green-eyed boy's body were from the night before. He had been waiting in line to get his ticket when a group of 'thugs' (that's the only way Seifer could explain them) pulled him out of line claiming they needed to have a little chat. Seifer moved slightly as the event replayed itself again in his mind.  
  
****  
  
"You filthy bastard! Why'd you come back here after what you did!" A red haired man, who was shorter than Seifer, spat at the teen in disgust. "We don't want your kind here! You fuckin' baby killer."  
  
Seifer's eyes, which had been down cast, abruptly raised his gaze to the shorter man. 'I killed not only men and women...now I had killed children too.' Shame filled the blonde. 'I'm a worthless piece of-'  
  
"Don't forget how you slaughtered my whole family because they said they wished for the old President!" A second man growled, his hair a soft brown, his brown eyes glinting with anger.  
  
"Look..." Seifer started, but didn't finished as the group of five men began what they had really called Seifer off to the side for. Seifer felt blows contacting with his spine, head, and stomach at the same time. He groaned, but didn't fall. 'This is my punishment...and I must live through it.' He grunted when he felt another sharp pain in his stomach. His vision blurred from the pain, but he could still see the blood drenched knife clasped in the red head's right hand. 'Are they going to kill me? Please let them kill me.' Seifer's head hung limply while he continued to stay standing.  
  
The short red head grinned to his brunette friend, who happened to have a similar knife in his hand, and with a nod to each other they began to quickly lash at Seifer. Slash after slash hit him, and the blonde didn't respond, he just stood there dumbly.  
  
'If this will ease the pain I've caused then...let them have they're way. It will ease the pain of us all...please let them finish me.' he pleaded in his mind  
  
The rest of the group, which were just watching seeing how Seifer was making it soo effortless, began to feel unsettled by the blonde's actions, or lack of action.  
  
"What kind of person just stands there and lets some guys cut him up like that?" A lanky, black haired guy in his twenties whispered the man standing beside him.  
  
"One that be sorry fo' what he done." The man replied, moving to stop what was beginning to look like a murder. "Oi, Rage, I be thinkin' that he done had it." The man motioned to Seifer, who could barely keep his eyes open. "The foo' just lettin' ya do what ya done did." The red haired man and his slashing companion stopped in their actions and stared at the blonde for the first time realizing that he wasn't fighting back. In fact, Seifer was just standing there, his body shaking with the effort to remain standing.  
  
"You're right. Let's get out of here. Obviously, with out a sorceress around to help he ain't worth shit." They left laughing.  
  
Seifer finally collapsed. His entire upper torso was covered with bruises and cuts. Some ran long and deep, others shallow. But none were small. Shaking his head to remove some of the downiness he was feeling, he mumbled the words to cast cure on his body. The wounds closed slowly and the pain subsided enough for the blonde to return to the line, where he had left his bag, and go to the restroom to change and clean himself up.  
  
While in the bathroom Seifer looked at himself in the mirror. 'Look at yourself Alamasy, you've become a weak coward.' Just then the screams of children filled his ears.  
  
****  
  
Seifer pulled himself out of his thoughts adjusting his shoulders. 'How much longer will I have to be on this train?'  
  
As if the conductor heard the blonde's question a voice came on over the intercom. "We shall be reaching Balamb in 28 hours, Timber in 5."  
  
Seifer mentally groaned. 'I guess that answers my question...I'll be here for hours.' Knowing what the trip would be like ahead Seifer relaxed into the soft train seat and closed his eyes. His plan was to sleep the whole way, however, that failed to happen when he heard...  
  
"Did you hear? They intend to have Balamb Garden return to the island!" An elderly woman said to the young woman beside her.  
  
The girl looked confused, "Why would they do that? It's such a small island and there's only one place to go on it."  
  
"I know. But that new headmaster decided that it was time to expand that Garden because of the large number of new recruits." She said matter of factly. "I think it'll be a wonderful thing! That means I can go me Joe again..." she smiled softly at that.  
  
"Joe?" the young woman had asked but Seifer was no longer listening.  
  
'So...it's back to Balamb then... 28 hours.' He sighed and, crossing his arms, decided he would sleep until he couldn't sleep anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zell didn't go back to sleep after his dream, he couldn't. So to unwind he went to the training center. However, before he even stepped out of his dorm room he had changed his mind and instead of turning left, when he was out of the dorms, he turned right and headed to the elevator. The Garden faculty watched the boy as he walked past them, but it didn't bother him as much as it had before. When he got to the elevator his pushed the up button and waited for the elevator to come. The door opened at once and Zell entered taking it to the second floor. There he went to the second story balcony.  
  
The instant the short teen walked outside he was shivering. 'Didn't expect it to be THIS cold.' He wrapped his arms around his body in an attempt to warm himself. The blonde walked to the guardrail that lined the small metallic balcony. He looked over the edge eyeing the inky black waters below. There was no moon to light up the waters and change their mysterious visage. He sighed at the gloomy waters then looked at the sky. Little twinkling specks of white littered the midnight blue heavens. Not a cloud obstructed the teen's view, of which he was grateful. Suddenly the teens brown knitted together.  
  
'Seifer's coming...' The thought shocked him and he shook his head violently. 'Come on Zell, it's been months and he hasn't come back, like he'll be looking for you now.' But he couldn't quell the lightness that had filled his heart or the slight shift of color in his eyes. Unwrapping his arms Zell rested his forearms on the cold metal railing, shivering slightly. He was silent and his body still as his eyes searched the darkness for the lights he knew should be appearing ahead any minute now. 'It feels good to be heading home. I'll get to see mom again.' He smiled softly, his grin not filling his face as it use to. Zell had changed. He knew it, everyone knew it. He spent more time in his room, alone, drawing designs for many different pieces of jewelry. He also spent his time learning to draw what he used to love most, people. Zell was a talented artist, he knew that, but he lacked one aspect. He couldn't draw a human being. Metal smithing didn't require human pieces. So he had mastered weapons, animals, and various cultural designs. Now he regretted not learning how to draw the human species. He wished badly to draw Seifer and capture the blonde, as he saw him, on paper. Sulking Zell leaned forward trying to see around Garden to catch a glimpse of the small city he had known since he was a child.  
  
'I wonder how mom's doing?' He remembered his adoptive mother's soft smile that would cause her eyes to shine. He missed being able to just go to his mother whenever he had a problem. 'She knew just what to say to get me to feel better' He smiled a true smile, 'I guess that's because she's a mother.' He chuckled slightly. His soft laughter was ended when he finally saw the lights of his home appear. 'Finally! It's been too long!' A tender smile gracing his face Zell wrapped his arms back around himself and headed back into Garden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer tossed and turned in his Balamb hotel bed. He let out a soft grunt as he clenched the sheets with his hands. His eyebrows were drawn together and his face was twisted in pain. Sweat trickled down his face as he let out a cry of pain. Suddenly he was sitting up right in his bed breathing heavily. He drew a shaking hand through his hair as he started to breathe in short gasps.  
  
'Come on Alamasy, pull yourself together. It was in the past, it already happened and there's nothing you can do about it.' His eyes shone unusually bright in the dim room. 'But all those people.' Images of the people he had sentenced to death and murdered with his own hands flashed through his mind. 'I did all that...because SHE told me to... Why didn't I fight it? Why didn't I refuse?' Seifer brought his hands in front of his face and he drew a startled gasp as blood appeared on them. He frantically tried to wipe it off on the bed sheets but his hands refused to come clean. Tearing the sheets away from him he ran to the bathroom. Turning the water on full blast, and at its hottest setting, he scrubbed his hands harshly. He continued to wash his bloodstained hands when he noticed the blood appeared on his forearms. His eyes widened at he began to wash there too. Finally, he looked at himself in the mirror and the face that looked back at him was twisted with anger covered with blood.  
  
'I-I can't get it off!' He was hysterical and beginning to hyperventilate when he looked back in the mirror and saw his own pain stricken dull eyes looking back at him. He looked down at his hands and found them red from his 'washing' 'My god Seifer, you're losing your mind!' Shaking his head he returned to bed with two thoughts in his mind. One being, 'The blood is there...all of their blood still stains my soul.' And the second, 'Balamb garden will be here in the morning.' He fell into a fitful sleep, haunted by his innocent victims.  
  
The next day Seifer was up an hour before dawn. He had showered and now wore the finest clothes he had. A baby blue collar shirt and tan slacks. He didn't like the outfit but it made him look different than the man that had taken over the very town he was now about to leave. No one truly recognized him here, mainly because he kept his eyes down and purposely changed everything he could about himself. It also helped that he had the personality of a broken man, which was enough to keep people away. The citizens of Balamb were too kind hearted to get in the face of a man who looked around him and seemed like he would collapse in tears.  
  
The tall teen sighed, looking ages older than what he truly was, and left the hotel room his duffel bag in hand. He walked through the small city quickly making eye contact with no one. It wasn't until he got to Zell's house that he looked up. Before he could stop himself and think Seifer was knocking politely on the Dincht door. A woman came to the door immediately dressed in, what was obviously, her nightgown. Sleep still filled her eyes but she offered the stranger at her door a smile anyway.  
  
"Hello." she said stifling a yawn.  
  
Seifer was silent for a few seconds then spoke. "You probably don't recognize me right now but you will when I'm gone. I just want to apologize," Mrs. Dincht looked up at the teen puzzled.  
  
'My, what has this boy been through? His eyes look soo...tired.' "Would ya like ta come in, son?" She began to step aside but Seifer just shook his head.  
  
"Trust me Mrs. Dincht, you wouldn't want me in your home. I just came by to apologize, though I know it isn't much for the pain I caused. I hope you find that you can forgive me for what I have done..." he looked lost for a second. 'How can I ask someone to forgive me?' "I'm sorry again..." He whispered, "And I'm sorry for waking you up this early. I was just lea-"  
  
Mrs. Dincht raised her hand, "No need ta explain. I don't know what you're apologizin' for but...I'll try and see if I can forgive ya." She gave him a motherly smile and then pulled him in for a fierce hug. "Now you take care of your self." When Seifer nodded she offered another smile and softly closed her door behind her. 'Poor child, I wonder what could cause someone so young to look so old. Was it what happened after he left here? Most likely, but what was he apologizing to me for? Nothing he did in Balamb was that serious.' She smiled a sad smile. 'I sure wouldn't want to be in Seifer's shoes right now.'*  
  
Seifer looked at the closed door for a few minutes then turned and walked out of the city and headed on the long walk to where he was almost sure Garden would be by now. 'Now,' he though, 'I just have to find a way to get back into Garden to actually see him.' At the thought of Zell Seifer's demons were quieted for a few moments.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer had been slightly off on his prediction because half way to his destination Garden soared over his head. Zell was once again on the balcony and he was still looking back at the shrinking city when something caught his eye.  
  
'Hmm...I wonder what that guy's doing? Is he coming to become a recruit?' When the man looked up at the Garden that had just pasted him Zell nearly fell over the railing. 'SEIFER!?!?' He kept looking at the blonde that was quickly becoming smaller and smaller. 'No, it couldn't be. You're just imagining things! That guy didn't even have Seifer's trench coat and you didn't see a scar-' Zell was cut off by Siren, who he had just recently rejunctioned, *You know you weren't close enough to tell.* Her voice was soft and calming almost putting the blonde to sleep. Snapping himself out of his reverie, Zell turned from the railing and re-entered Garden. He wasn't running like mad down the hallways as he would've done months ago. He just walked at a casual pace because he knew it would take at least half an hour for them to land and get everything properly situated for the inhabitants to disembark. Yes, Zell had truly changed.  
  
'Could it really have been him? Is it possible? Siren is right, I couldn't see every detail.' For the first time in months Zell was grinning. "It's about damn time." He said beneath his breath and his pace quickened slightly.  
  
The small blonde pasted Selphie on his was to the exits, totally lost in his own world to hear the girl calling after him. He even ran into Quistis but didn't seem to notice. He was focused and giddy. However, Zell was thrown, literally, out of his own mind as the Garden landed in the giant crater that had been created by her leaving. Everyone who had been standing was thrown several feet and landed face down. Those who had been luck enough to be sitting all fell from their chairs. After everyone in the entire structure was on the floor Squall's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Prepare for impact."*2  
  
Zell glared up at the third floor, as did everyone else, muttering about how he could've said that a little sooner. However, unknown to everyone in Garden, the reason for the lack of warning was because Squall had been greatly distracted by a mischievous longhaired cowboy. Standing Zell continued to his destination. When he arrived at the gates to exit the now stationary Garden Old Man Joe was no where to be seen so Zell jumped the gate and looked out at the green grass the now grew where a concrete path had once been. Garden had aligned well with the crater, amazingly enough, and Zell simply jumped the five-foot drop. Hands in his blue jean pockets Zell looked around coolly, watching for any monsters that could be in the area. Luckily for him, they had all been scared away and, removing his hands from his pockets, he made a mad dash to the road that laid a mile a head. Just as he reached the road a bite bug tried to attack him. However, it was fried to a crisp by the magic field that protected all the roads on the planet. Zell shook his head at the animal.  
  
'You'd think they'd-' His thoughts died as he was a tall figure walking toward him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well...another chapter finished ^.^ I hope everyone likes this!! Thank you everyone for your reviews! I truly appreciate it!! Well I don't know how long this story is going to be... Oo;; I don't even know what's going to happen between Seifer and Zell...neither knows that the other likes him. -_-;; My muses aren't helping me with that yet... they just led me up to this point! -_-; Well...I'll TRY to post the next chapter! Sorry this one took a little while longer Oh...and you may have noticed a difference, though slight, in my vocabulary. I'm trying to reach deep within my brain and draw out the vocabulary that should be in there...now having much luck so far though. :P  
  
*Yes she knows!! And like the kind person she is she...well...forgave him. Heck I'd forgive him! Can't you picture it. Seifer looking so old for his age completely wracked with guilt for what he did. *cries for Seifer* Poor guy. Oh...and I did the same thing to her that I did for Zell ^^; I think she's a highly intelligent woman but speaks with the accent of everyone else just to fit in. ^.^  
  
*2 That's just funny....I don't know why but that amuses me to no end!! LOL 


	5. Chapter4:Emotions Running High:

The Truth in His Eyes-Chapter 4:Emotions Running High:  
  
By: Neophyte (novice_artst)  
  
Pairings: Z+S, Z/S, S/Z, R+Squall (now not happening ^^;;), Irvine+Selphie (Oo;; I'm not so sure that that's happening still...)  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry about taking soooo long to update... I just couldn't get it to work... -_-;; The scene was soo difficult. I still don't like it but...it'll have to do. *sigh* -_-;;;  
  
~* *~ [G.F. speaking.]  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! I greatly appreciate them! ^O^ Oh, if there's anything you would like to be in the story just email me at: novice_artist@hotmail.com and I'll be sure to try and see if I can work it in! ^.^ Thanks again for reading! WAI!! I got more reviews  
  
I'm glad that there are people enjoying this story! I might actually finish it because people are interested! ^O^ Wouldn't that be lovely! Anyway....on with the warnings...  
  
Warnings: (I think I for got that last time.... oO;) Yaoi/shounen-ai, lemons, a plot (gasp), language, maybe some OOC? I'm not quite sure. I haven't been able to truly catch the essence of the characters. Still need to get into Squall's head.. That's SOOOOO hard! And Seifer's being just a difficult -_-;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seifer walked toward the small blonde, his head down with his left hand buried in his pockets and his right harrying his duffel bag. He walked slowly, as if it was taking all of his energy just to move one foot in front of the other. His eyes, though still glued to the concrete road, swirled with emotions.  
  
'So...I'm finally going to see him again... I'm finally going to get to see chicken wuss. Why did I ever call him that?' His brows knitted together and a deep frown formed on his face. 'I KNOW he hated it when I called him that...started doing that adorable shadow boxing.' His eyes softened but the frown remained.  
  
Suddenly he became aware of the fact that he was being watched. His eyes flickered quickly in the direction that he felt someone's eyes fixed on to his lowered head. He had to do a double take as he realized who it was that had been watching him so carefully. Zell stood there, his eyes clear as the summer sky above them. He was dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt that said 'Ask Me Again When I Care' written in red across his chest.  
  
'Zell... Gods he looks gorgeous. His hair still in that gelled up style that I loved to tease him about. I always wanted to run my hands through his hair. Always wondered if his hair was soft when it wasn't gelled.' His eyes were on the smaller blonde's hair as he continued his slow march forward. Then, his green eyes found the beginning of Zell's facial tattoo and he traced the tribal pattern with his eyes. 'His skin looks wonderful...so soft...' "So perfect..." he breathed out the words, barely moving his mouth. Seifer's eyes continued to lazily run over Zell's face, until they stopped suddenly on the tattooed boy's eyes. 'My god Zell, what happened to you?' Seifer instantly saw the pent up sorrow the small blonde was feeling. Maybe it was because he felt a kind of sorrow himself. Or maybe it was because he had seen enough faces to tell. He didn't know, all he knew was that his 'perfect smiling angel' was no longer the teen he had once been. 'What caused this change in you? Nothing could get you down before, so what caused you this much pain?'  
  
Seifer came to a stop a few feet from Zell, just out of the boy's reach. 'Zell...' the green eyed teen resisted the urge to shake his head, 'where did your grins go? What happened to that light in your eyes that I used to worship and adore? What happened...to the Zell I use to tease to no end?'* Seifer's eyes were still locked to Zell's, and the tall teen began to search Zell's nearly empty sky blue eyes.  
  
"Hello Seifer." Zell stared back at the teen that had teased and taunted him all his life. "You look like shit, man."  
  
Indeed Seifer did look like shit. His face was pale and sunken in. His green eyes were dull and slightly blood shot. His lips were cracked and rough. His hair was still short, but it looked ragged and poorly cared for. His body looked weak and...'Defeated?' he thought to himself. It seemed like someone had sucked all of the taller boy's energy health, leaving Seifer with a pitiful excuse of a body. Zell took all of this in but was taken back when he looked closer at the tall pale blonde. "What the hell happened to you!" He saw the scar that Squall had given him, the most predominate scare the marred the blonde's face, and then he began to noticed the dozens upon dozens of thinner, paler scars that formed a slight web like pattern across Seifer's face. Zell's eyes ran across the scared teen's face and followed the scars down the tall blonde's neck to where they disappeared behind Seifer's baby blue shirt. Zell's blue eyes quickly found Seifer's green ones again. "What happened to you?"  
  
Seifer didn't answer, he just stared back at the shorter teen. 'This is a dream. Any minute now SHE'S gonna come and kill him just like she always does and I'll have to watch him bleed to death in my arms again.' Seifer's eyes darkened.  
  
"Seifer, are you listening to me? YO!! HEY MAN!" Zell was standing inches away from the daydreaming boy and began snapping his fingers in front of Seifer's face, trying to snap the shorthaired blonde out of his stupor. Seifer blinked several times and refocused on the person in front of him. "Seifer...are you okay?" 'I didn't think that he would look this bad! It looks like he hasn't slept in months and it seems he hasn't eaten in AGES! Not to mention the scars...how could he have gotten that many? What happened to him? He wasn't...attacked was he? That makes sense, but why would he let them do that to him? I know he could've stopped whoever it was.' "So," he started again, "Feelin' alright?"  
  
Seifer stared down at Zell and finally nodded slightly. 'Gods it feels so good to see him again. I just wish...just shut it Almasy! Who are you to wish for anything. Just be happy his talking to you.'  
  
Zell took another timid step towards Seifer who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. 'No one could sustain this many wounds in the months he was gone... Did he do this to himself?' He looked up a Seifer, 'No, Seifer's too proud to do that. He'd...never.' Zell took another step, his right hand twitched slightly. "Seifer?" Again the tall blonde blinked several times before acknowledging the boy.  
  
"...? Yea?" He cocked his head to the side, a small frown gracing his features.  
  
"How did you get these?" Zell's right hand, on its own accord, reached up and traced the longest scar on Seifer's face. It ran from the corner of Seifer's green eye, down his cheek to his chin and then down his neck, finally disappearing behind his shirt like the others.  
  
'He...did he just? I...he touched me!' Glee filled through him momentarily, but it was slammed back in the dirt when he realized why Zell had touched his face. Zell noted the change, seeing Seifer's shoulders rise from their drooped position and the tall boy's breath catch. Then he saw the change die as quickly as it had come.  
  
"I got them...from a lot of people." Seifer shrugged then and took a few steps away from the small blonde breaking the contact with the shorter blue eyed boy. "It's not a big deal." Seifer shook his head and whispered, "It's really not a big deal." It seemed like he was trying to convince himself, not Zell.  
  
The blue eyed teen continued to stare up at Seifer. "Well...since it's no big deal, y'mind telling me who gave you those scars?" Zell raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. Seifer cringed slightly.  
  
"I-I think I should be going now. I don't know why I came." Seifer turned to leave, when a hand landed on his shoulder and firmly spun him back to face the short teen.  
  
"Who gave you the scars?"  
  
'It's nice to see another kind of emotion in his eyes, besides sorrow and confusion.' "It doesn't matter." He mumbled and tried to leave again. Zell held him still.  
  
"Obviously it does matter if you're covered in...in..." Zell let out a sound of frustration and motioned towards Seifer's face. "What happened? Who gave you those scars?" Zell's eyes glinted with an emotion Seifer was use to seeing in the young man's eyes, annoyance. "Who hurt you, Seifer?"  
  
"I'm telling you, it's not important" Seifer's own eyes livened slightly when he saw the annoyance in Zell's eyes swell.  
  
"Seifer Almasy, why are you being so...difficult?!?!" he growled.  
  
'He said my name again...he said my name again...' "I'm not being difficult. I'm telling you the truth. It's NOTHING" Zell glared at the tall teen and was about to say something when Seifer muttered, "Why do you care? I've brought you and the others nothing but pain. So what if I gained a few scars." he shrugged, "It's no big deal." Zell was slightly taken back and his grip loosened on Seifer's shoulder.  
  
'Is he saying he deserves what happened to him? No one deserves what he got.' "Seifer, you don't des--"  
  
"I've got to go now..." Seifer said weakly. 'How can he say that?'  
  
When he began to walk away Zell called after him, "You came here for a reason, you know. Are you going to finished what you started? I'm here, I'll listen! I won't judge you because it couldn't have been your fault." 'Why did I say that?'  
  
Seifer stopped and looked at Zell and his eyes turned from blank to ice. "Why are you being so damned nice to me, Dincht?" he growled as he stormed back to the boy, his duffel bag forgotten on the pavement. "How can you, of all people, be this nice to me? How can you tell me it wasn't my fault?!" He grabbed to boy's shoulders and forced Zell to look at him. "Don't you know what I am! What I've done!" Seifer's voice began to crack. "I'm a monster! A fuckin' monster who doesn't deserve your kindness...or your pity." His whole body began to shake and his grip on Zell slackened. "I deserve nothing but what my victims give me. I deserve their hatred! I deserve the pain!" Seifer's eyes now shone unnaturally bright.  
  
'Oh gods Seifer...please don't cry. Please don't you dare start crying.' Zell watched as Seifer's eyes began to overflow with tears. 'He's...he's lost his pride. Seifer would never do this before. My gods this must be serious!'  
  
"I deserve ever blow...every slash, jab, stab, cut, bruise..." his voice was cut off by his emotions. "Zell...I don't deserve anything but pain...so please..." the tears began to fall, "please just...don't give me your kindness...just hate me..." he was openly sobbing now.  
  
Zell stared at Seifer wide eyed. 'He's crying...I never wanted to see him cry! I didn't mean for him to start crying!' Zell's arms wrapped around the sobbing teen, keeping him from falling to the ground.  
  
"Why..." Seifer buried his head in Zell's shoulders as his sobs began to take their toll on his already beyond exhausted body. "Why are you...doing this?" They finally slid to the ground as Seifer's full weight was put into Zell's arms. "Why can't you...just be like...everyone else..."  
  
Those where the blondes last words as he fell into the inky blackness of his dreams and the horrors of his nightmares. He didn't hear Zell's mumbled words: "Because I love you." He didn't hear anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seifer woke up to find a cool sheet draped across his body and the scratchy feeling of the medical bandages he knew so well. He opened his eyes and immediately closed them tightly against the light as the pure white lamp above him blasted his eyes. He groaned and tried to cover his sensitive eyes but found he was unable to. After several futile attempts to move his arms and legs he accepted that fact that he was trapped.  
  
'Please...let me be in Garden. They're not supposed to be allowed to hurt me here. It shouldn't be like that time. This has GOT to be the infirmary...it just HAS to be.' Desperation coated his thoughts and he began to break out in a cold sweat. Then he heard a groan and his whole body went ridged. "Please no..."  
  
The words were a whisper but they reached Zell's ears regardless. He was sitting beside Seifer's bed groaning as his muscles protested the movement. 'Sleeping in that chair is a bad idea... now what is he talking about?'  
  
"Please not again...not again...wasn't the other times enough? Why do you want to hurt me more?" Seifer was now a babbling mess. 'Come on Almasy, you know that you deserve this. Come on, man, you killed their children! Their children!' "I'm sorry," he sobbed, "I'm so sorry!" 'Do you think that's going to-'  
  
"It's okay..." Zell smoothed Seifer's bangs from his damp forehead. "You can wake up now."  
  
Zell's voice broke though Seifer's dark world of depression and angst, pulling the teen from his episode. "Zell..." his voice was hoarse and it cracked as he said the other teen's name.  
  
"What was that about Seifer? What were you doing to yourself?" He asked as he reached for the medical cart beside him pulling out a damp cloth.  
  
The tall blonde felt a cool rag run across his forehead and he allowed his eyes to flutter open. "What are you talking about?" He looked Zell in the eyes, confusion mingling with sorrow and fear. When Zell just stared back at him, he turned away and mumbled, "Don't look at me like that. I don't deserve your sorrow."  
  
"Seifer." Zell ground out between clenched teeth. The blonde turned his head back, surpirsed, and was greeted by the angry teen in the chair. "Just give it a rest and stop feeling so fucking sorry for yourself!" Zell's eyes flashed with contempt, but when he saw the lost look in Seifer's eyes he sighed, ran his fingers through his limping hair, and closed his eyes. "Okay...Seifer," he opened his eyes again revealing twin crystal blue orbs that reflected a kind of understanding. "I know that you feel guilty about your deeds and think you should be punished but...haven't you been tortured enough?!? I mean..." He looked at the teen restrained to the bed and shook his head. He reached closer to Seifer's bed meaning to release him from his restraints but stopped short when he saw Seifer flinch away from him. "Seifer?" His eyes stared into Seifer's green ones. "What's wrong?"  
  
Seifer looked like he was going to say 'it's nothing' but corrected himself. "It's just a...a memory, that's all." He didn't look at Zell when he said this but his body language was more than enough for the small teen to understand what the memory contained.  
  
He reached over again, noting the small flinch but pretending to ignore it, and released Seifer of the restraint around his shoulders. Then, standing, he went to the foot of the medical bed and removed the restraints holding his legs to the mattress.  
  
"There. That's all I wanted to do." Zell sat back down in his chair beside Seifer and leaned forward, resting his tattooed cheek in his right palm. "So..." he started, watching as the older teen moved to sit up in the bed. "Why did you come here?" That question seemed to take Seifer by surprise, because he collapsed back on the bed. "Seifer?"  
  
The green-eyed teen shook his head at Zell and attempted to sit up again. 'Damnit...why can't I just-huh?' Seifer looked to his right and saw Zell's chest inches away from his face and felt Zell's strong left arm against his back. He licked his lips nervously and pulled himself away from the tight black shirt the boy was wearing. Zell's left arm continued braced his back, pushing him into the sitting position he had been trying to get into, while his right rested on a random place on the hospital bed.  
  
'Damn Almasy, a guy gives you a little compassion and you're ready to fuck him? You are a little sl-'  
  
"Seifer, are you okay?" Zell was still holding the older blonde.  
  
Seifer nodded, but a scowl appeared on his face. 'I don't know what the hell you are but what's your problem!?'  
  
'What's wrong with him?' Zell watched as Seifer went through a mental battle with himself. "Seifer..." he watched as the tall blonde's head fell forward limply. "Seifer? Seifer, what's going on? Seifer, this isn't funny!" Zell lifted the other teen's face with his right hand, half expecting a smirk to appear, but all he got was the heavy breathing Seifer began to emit and the sweat that began to trickle down his forehead. Seifer's eyes were open but he stared unseeing into Zell's face as the small blonde held his head up whispering his name.  
  
'This...this is just great! He finally comes back but his lost his fucking mind!' Zell muttered a curse under his breath and removed his right hand from Seifer's face. Just before the green eyed blonde's head could fall once again, Zell slapped him. The sound echoed through the infirmary, along with the sound of Seifer yelling 'OW! What the hell was that for!?!' Zell shook his head and fell back into his chair. He looked at Seifer one last time and buried his face in his hands.  
  
'This isn't the Seifer I wanted! This...this isn't what I expected! Seifer wasn't the kind to let what others thought or felt get to him...but now...' His shoulders started to shake. 'All those nights...all those dreams of the Seifer I missed and...and he comes back but...it's not him. HOW COULD IT NOT BE HIM!!'  
  
Seifer watched in silence as he saw Zell fall from his chair to the ground hugging his arms around his waist as the tears flowed from his eyes. Never ending...never stopping...  
  
"Why aren't you him?" he whispered as he felt himself being pulled against a warm chest. Zell buried his head in that chest, 'I waited so long and now...now he's back and I have nothing.' He sobbed harder, 'I don't even get the old teasing Seifer...I don't get anything but this ghost of a man who once was that guy I loved.' ~*Zell dear...he's still the same man...you just have to find him...*~ Siren's voice whispered softly in his mind. ~*Trust me...he's there.*~ Zell felt her smile softly, before returning to the back of his mind. 'He's...he's still there?'  
  
"Seifer..." Zell's tears continued to fall, as he lifted his face, pure emotion showing in his blue eyes. "I missed you."  
  
Seifer stared, dumbstruck, at the bundle in his arms. 'He...he missed me? He missed ME!?! Why would he miss me?' The tall blonde looked back down at the precious item in his arms and a faint smile graced his lips as he watched Zell hide his face in his chest. Then, as if Zell remembered Seifer was only wearing bandages for a shirt, the short blonde stood up abruptly and mumbled an apology. Seifer rose also, though a great deal slower than Zell, and stared intently into the shorter boy's clear blue eyes.  
  
"What?" Zell asked quietly.  
  
"Did you really...miss me?" 'Please say yes...please say yes...'  
  
Zell blushed slightly, 'I can't believe this...what's wrong with you! Don't you dare even think about telling him the truth! He has enough problems already, don't go add ano-' "Yes...I did miss you." 'Now you've done it.' he scolded himself. Zell looked away from Seifer, regretting his words, then he felt a large hand rest on the left side of his face and he lifted his eyes to Seifer.  
  
Seifer looked back at the short teen and smiled his first genuine smile in months. "Thank you..." he whispered, drawing Zell's body to his. Zell just stared up at him wide eyed. 'Seifer...you better stop...you know what's going to happen! You're used and dir-' Seifer blocked out the voice and raised Zell's face, slowly he lowered his lips to the quivering mouth that belonged Zell and just when their lips where about to meet...Squall entered the small cubicle of a resting chamber. Seifer looked at Squall, all emotion draining from his body as Zell looked out the window, a slight red color staining his cheeks.  
  
'He...almost kissed me.' Zell smiled, in spite of himself. However, his smiled died at Squall's words.  
  
"Almasy. Get. Out. Of. My. Garden."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there we have it...I think it's a bit shorter than usual... but it just seemed like a good place to stop.. ^.^;; Well yea...Seifer and Zell almost got their moment but...we can't have them gaining a relationship yet...that'd be too easy and quick. XD So...they'll get together in later chapters...hopefully. If Squall doesn't really kick Seifer out... I hope he doesn't ^.^ Yes, I have no control over this fic anymore... :P  
  
*Sounds like a lovesick puppy doesn't he? Well you know...he could've been thinking that in the game. You don't get to know his thoughts...you just get to hear what he says so...his thoughts are mine to control!! :) 


	6. Chapter 5:Can He Stay for Dinner?:

The Truth in His Eyes-Chapter 5:Can He Stay for Dinner?: By: Neophyte (novice_artst)  
  
Pairings: Z+S, Z/S, S/Z, R+Squall (now not happening ^^;;), Irvine+Selphie (Oo;; I'm not so sure that that's happening still...)  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry about taking soooo long to update... I wasn't really inspired so this chapter is me pulling at every single ounce of creativity I have left XD Lets just say that it's not much shall we?  
  
solesethegreat you got your wish in this chapter! ^.^ Rara Avis your question is answered in this chapter too! WHEE!! Umm...lets see... Sorry Hawk-mun about the last chapter, this one's happier! And thanks you guys for sticking with me!! ^O^ And thanks to everyone else who's reading this! It's for you that I write this fiction!!  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! All...29 of them!!! I greatly appreciate them all!! ^O^ Oh, if there's anything you would like to be in the story just email me at: novice_artist@hotmail.com and I'll be sure to try and see if I can work it in! ^.^ Thanks again for reading! WAI!! I got more reviews  
  
I'm glad that there are people enjoying this story! I might actually finish it because people are interested! ^O^ Wouldn't that be lovely! Anyway....on with the warnings...  
  
Warnings: (I think I for got that last time.... oO;) Yaoi/shounen-ai, lemon/lime-ishness, a plot (gasp), language, maybe some OOC? I'm not quite sure. I haven't been able to truly catch the essence of the characters. Seifer's a pathetic bastard and I hate that...-_-;; But it fits the character.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A group of teens sat around the headmaster's desk each listening to what their headmaster had to say.  
  
"He can not stay."  
  
Zell was on his feet abruptly, "What do ya mean he can't stay?!?!" the blonde yelled, his fists clenched.  
  
"Just that. He cannot stay." Squall, the headmaster, leaned forward on his cheery wood desk. "It'll cause to much animosity in Garden. No one wants him around Zell." Squall glared at his group thinking that they would agree with him. However, two women who looked like they were about to side with Zell and a man who didn't want to get involved greeted him.  
  
"Why would it cause animosity? It's not like he's going to be bothering anyone. He's...he's to broken to do that." Zell looked down at his feet, his eyes glistening. 'Curse my mother and her "You must wear your emotions openly" up bringing.'  
  
Squall raised an elegant eyebrow, "So, you're saying that he won't cause any problems?" He looked at the rest of the party. "Do you agree with this?" His eyes stayed a moment longer than necessary on a certain cowboy.  
  
Selphie was the first to talk. "You didn't see him, Squall. You didn't stay with him in the infirmary for more than five minutes. If you had stayed, instead of storming out like a-" She stopped herself then continued, "If you had just stayed, instead of storming out like that...you would've seen the affect your words had on him. It was a horrible sight. I just wanted to cry and cry and-"  
  
Quistis stood and walked to Squall's desk, interrupting the now babbling girl, "I know you don't think he'll cause much trouble Squall. I know that you also know that he isn't completely to blame for his actions with Matron, Adel, or Ultamicia. You'll make the right decision." She lowered her gaze to his desk and watched as she traces various patterns on the piece of furniture. Suddenly her eyes were on his and they seemed to say, 'Just try and oppose me. You may be headmaster but you don't stand a chance against me.' She smiled slightly, "Just think of it as a way to make yourself look good. You accepting an Ex-Sorceress Knight would show that world that they need to put the past behind them, just as you did." Her eyes narrowed, "Or, you could not accept, throw him out, and let him continue to live in the hell he was once in. Being hunted down and tortured until the brink of death just to be brought back to health to be tortured again...and again and again." She reinforced her words by faintly tapping the wooden desk with each 'again'. However, to Squall, it was like she was pounding on it.  
  
"Fine." He mumbled while glaring up at the female blonde. "He can stay."  
  
Quistis's smirk turned into a graceful smile and she turned to her friends. "Isn't this great? Squall is a great headmaster..." She turned and winked at Squall before leaving the room.  
  
'That woman has gotten freakishly scary recently.' Squall thought as he watched Zell and Selphie hug each other then head to the elevators. He didn't blink when he felt a pair of strong hands run down his chest.  
  
"That was a kind thing you did Squall." Irvine whispered from behind Squall, "Do you want your reward for being such a good boy?"  
  
Squall smirked, and swiveled the chair around. Looking up at his companion he said, "And what kind of reward would that be?"  
  
Irvine's hands ran up from their resting-place to Squall's shoulders then down to the brunette's hips, leaving Squall shaking slightly. Looping his fingers in Squall's belt loops he gently tugged for the other teen to stand. Squall complied, although he complied slowly, and stood before his partner.  
  
"You still haven't answered me." He said coolly.  
  
"Well, love, what do you want the reward to be?" Irvine smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zell ran down the hallway towards the infirmary a smile on his face. 'He gets to stay! He gets to stay!' He uper-cutted the air. 'This is great!' He grinned and continued on his way.  
  
He entered the infirmary flushed and insanely happy. "Seifer?" he asked Dr. Kadowaki. She smiled softly at the teen and pointed to the cubical that Seifer rested in. "Thanks!" He offered a smile and continued on to the back of the small infirmary. He was at Seifer's 'room' and pulled back the curtain.  
  
"Hey Seifer, guess what?"  
  
Seifer looked up from the book that Kadowaki had let him borrow. 'It's a romance novel, but when you're bored out of your mind anything will do.' he had thought when she had handed it to him. Now he sat on his bed leaning against the windowsill, with a pillow for a back cushion, white sheets covering his legs and bandages covering his torso. He wore an amused smile on his face and his eyes flickered slightly with calm. When Zell came through the curtain his smile died slightly and his eyes filled with worry.  
  
"What am I guessing?" He asked to humor the boy.  
  
"You're staying!" Zell bounced over to Seifer sitting beside the tall blonde on the bed. "Squall changed his mind and yea...we're all with ya man!" He started bouncing on the bed. "Isn't that great?!" He looked at the now smiling Seifer.  
  
"Yea, it's great." 'I get to see you everyday.' He added silently.  
  
"So..." Zell stopped bouncing and looked at Seifer seriously, "You wanna...go celebrate or something? I mean we could...go out to Balamb and have dinner...or..yea...if ya won't wanna go out of Garden we could eat at my room. Ma sent me a complete dinner plate when we landed. It got here just before you woke up...so...yea..." he fidgeted with the sheet of the bed.  
  
Seifer stared at the short blonde utterly confused. 'Is he asking me to have dinner with him? Why would he do that?' He cocked his head to the side, a recent trait he had acquired, and asked what he had asked himself. "Zell, are you asking me out to dinner?" When Zell blushed and nodded he smiled softly. "Okay..."  
  
Zell looked up at him. "Okay as in yes or okay as in I'll think about it?"  
  
"Okay as in yes..." he said still softly smiling.  
  
"Great!! So...where do you wanna eat?"  
  
"HE CAN'T LEAVE GARDEN, ZELL!" Kadowaki called from her desk.  
  
"I guess your room?"  
  
'Okay...my room... did I clean my room today?.........Yes.' "Okay then, my room it is."  
  
He blushed furiously and leaned in kissing Seifer on the cheek and was about to pull away when Seifer's hands found his face. Zell stared into Seifer's deep green eyes transfixed. Then he purred slightly as Seifer's hands ran gently down his cheeks to behind his ears and rested in his hair. Zell looked at Seifer questioning silently, 'What is it?' Seifer just looked back at the blonde as if he was searching for something. When the tall blonde's gaze and hands did not release the smaller blonde Zell shifted slightly from his bent pose. Seifer noted this and his hands released the other teen, but his gaze still held the younger teen. Silence grew around them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was a silence that neither could place but both found it comfortable.  
  
"Seifer?" Zell asked quietly. The tall blonde finally blinked breaking the spell. Zell smiled softly then, for no reason he could think of, hugged Seifer. "It's good to have you back." he whispered. "Real good." Then he released the teen and left the Infirmary saying, "I'll be back in 30 minutes!"  
  
Seifer watched the teen go, a great need growing in the emptiness he had once called his heart. With a sigh he returned to his book, Cindy was about to be swept off her feet by John but that's only if the Duke didn't get to her first. He hadn't realized he was really into the story until a faint coughing disturbed him. He blinked and looked around only to see Zell grinning at him.  
  
"When did you get here?" He placed the book to his left while looking at the teen to his right.  
  
"Oh, only...twenty minutes. Not long." Zell rocked on the balls of his feet, still grinning. "Well, dinner's ready though it might be cold."  
  
"Why didn't you say something?!"  
  
Seifer started to get out of the bed. He threw the sheets aside and flung his feet over the side of the bed. Then he slowly stood. Zell was beside him at this point ready to catch the older teen. Seifer sighed, 'I really do hate being weak.' Shaking his head to Zell, he walked to the curtain and pushed it aside.  
  
"Doc?" he looked around for the short woman.  
  
"You're clothes are on the chair by my desk." They heard her say in a tone that said 'I'm busy, don't ask for anything else.' in the next cubical.  
  
Seifer walked to the desk slowly and, at the same pace, began to dress. 'Damn, it didn't seem this bad before. What exactly did that woman do to me when I was sleep?'  
  
"Oh, Seifer!! Before you leave," they heard her call again. "The clipboard under your clothes is for you to keep."  
  
Seifer looked down at the clipboard and read the first line.  
  
"BALAMB GARDEN ATTENDENT DRUG, STD, AND ILLNESS RECORDS"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at the paper, but picked it up anyway. 'So that's what she did. Ugh, I hated the first one and now they did another...'  
  
Zell looked at Seifer, "At least you were sleep, eh? I hated those tests." He shook his head and shuddered. 'Needles...all those needles.' When Seifer nodded he asked, "You wanna go to my room now or do you wanna walk around Garden?"  
  
"...Could we just go to your room. I think I need to sit down." Seifer placed he free hand against his forehead.  
  
"Sure thing...come on." Zell pulled Seifer along by the tall blonde's upper arm. Then, when Seifer lowered his hand from his face, he led Seifer by the hand.  
  
They went directly to Zell's room, Zell ignoring all the glances they were given and Seifer not seeing them. Feeding his key card into the security mechanism, Zell opened the door and waited until Seifer entered to close it.  
  
"You room looks more like an apartment to me, Zell." Seifer smiled slightly as he walked in and found the sofa. He looked at it and looked at Zell.  
  
"Go ahead, have a seat." When Seifer was seated Zell went to the kitchenette. 'That's so unlike him. Before he would sit anywhere he wanted. Hell, he'd do whatever he wanted anywhere he wanted. But now...now he's asking permission to sit on my couch.' He sighed and put the food in the microwave. 'Fifty seconds should be enough.' The device made a 'beep' and then the whirring noise of the microwave filled the room.*  
  
Seifer sat on the sofa reading his records intently. 'Okay...drugs- negative (naturally), any and all STD's-negative (really? I thought that I would...well I'm not going to shun a bad thing.), illnesses-positive. (Positive?)' He continued to read, unknowingly, out loud. "Subject suffers from manic depression, self-disillusionment, chronic nightmares and mental unsuitability." He raised an eyebrow, and continued reading. "Subject also appears to have a weakened bone structure and a low white blood cell count. Suggestions...therapy for the mental illnesses, anti-biotic for low cell count until recovery, and calcium tablets three times a day." He looked at the paper blankly and was about to continue to read when Zell's hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up at the blonde and then back at the paper.  
  
"Seifer, are you okay?"  
  
Seifer laughed harshly, "It doesn't seem like it does it? Were you reading this?" He looked at the boy who was shaking his head. "Good...I don't want you to know."  
  
Zell gripped the tall boy's shoulder tightly. "Come no man, it can't be that bad. You've been through a lot. Anyone else would've died by now but... You're a fighter Seifer. You'll get through this." When Seifer just nodded numbly, Zell walked from the boy's side to his front. He knelt in front of Seifer. "Come on, Seif." He half grinned.  
  
Seifer lifted his head and stared down at the boy below him. "What do you want me to do?" He looked lost and...pathetic.  
  
"Be yourself, that's all." He rested a gloved hand on Seifer's knee. "You don't have to do anymore than that. Just...be you." 'Who ever that may be...' he thought to himself.  
  
Seifer nodded, "I guess I could do that." He offered a smile.  
  
"Good, because I've got this dinner that's probably cold again waiting to be eaten and I want to eat it with Seifer." He stood and went back to the kitchenette to restart the microwave again.  
  
While in the small kitchen area Zell got out two cans of Root Beer and was about to reach for the cups when he felt someone behind him. Turning quickly, he was met by Seifer's chest.  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
"You said...to be myself." He whispered, slightly unsure of his actions. "So...this is me." He reached down pulling Zell's face up with on hand as the other wound around his wait. He lowered his face to Zell with enough speed so the small blonde could escape if he wanted. But when Zell didn't move Seifer's lips found the shorter teens in a soft unsure kiss. Zell moved his hands from his sides to Seifer's chest. The tall teen took that as a move to get him away and Seifer began to back off but just as he was about to take a step back he was pulled sharply forward by Zell. The small teen held Seifer at his level deepening their kiss. Seifer gasped slightly in surprise. The gasp left his mouth open long enough for Zell to run his tongue across the inside tall blonde's lips then out again. Finally, Zell released Seifer's mouth and let go of the tall teen's shirt.  
  
Seifer stared down at Zell for a few moments dumbstruck. 'I didn't think he'd do that...I thought he'd push away or...something...not...kiss me.'  
  
Zell stared up at the blonde wondering if he had gone to far in fulfilling one of his secret fantasies. "Seifer?"  
  
Seifer blinked then pulled the small boy close to him again. "Yes?"  
  
"Nothing..." Zell smiled as he rested his cheek against Seifer's chest. Then he sighed as the microwave announced the food was done. "I should go get the food." He looked up at Seifer and found himself kissing the tall blonde again.  
  
Their lips melded together as their hands found each other. Seifer pushed Zell against the kitchen counter. Zell broke their kiss again and hoisted himself up on the counter. He sat with his legs open and reached out a demanding hand. Gripping Seifer's baby blue shirt he pulled the taller blonde against him. Their lips met for a third time in a violently passionate kiss, each taking and giving dominance at the same time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's another chapter...this one also feels shorter but I guess it is or something huh? Yes, we finally got some kissing. You have no idea how long it took me to get that scene and I STILL don't like it. It sounds soo fake to me or something. But yes...I think I'll just rewrite this chapter and chapter 4 again...^^;; I don't like those two chapters. Well thanks for reading. If you have any pointers for me or any constructive criticism to give me please feel free...Oh and a note. I'm trying VERY hard to not make Zell like I girl. I think the whole kiss thing established his male demands though... ^^;  
  
*You can't not have a microwave no matter how far in the future you are!!! They're timeless! ^.^ 


	7. Chapter 7: That can't be true!

The Truth In His Eyes - Chapter 7  
  
Pairings: Z+S, Z/S, S/Z, Squall+Irvine; kind of a AU.but not.. ^^; I've added things that never happened in the game.but could have when we weren't paying attention. Plus, I still haven't replayed the game. ^^;;  
  
Warnings: Okay kiddies this is the lemony chapter! I think everyone, mostly Lucifer, has been waiting for this chapter for tooooo long so.here we are! ^.^;; Language? Bondage? Not right images being put into your minds? Maybe. *cackle* Oh.and if you haven't gotten it yet. YAOI!  
  
A.N. Thanks to EVERYONE for the reviews! Sorry for the lack of updates. School's started and everything's been more than hectic lately. ^^;;  
  
I'd like to thank Fallen Angel, Blizzard Angel, DarkOne 101, and Lucifer Marque de Forcee for sticking with me for sooo long! Thanks for pushing me to update you guys! And thanks to everyone else who's read this!  
  
Lucifer, there is going to be a twist. It happens in this chapter actually. What could it be I wonder? Well.you'll just have to read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell moaned in his sleep. His sweat dampened body jerking slightly. Voice flittered around him but he was to lost in his dream to fully comprehend them. All that mattered to the short blonde at the moment was the man moving above him and the feeling that grew with each purposeful thrust. He opened his eyes, not misted from lust, and moaned softly at the sight the appeared before him. Seifer with his eyes clenched shut from concentration and complete ecstasy moving with Zell. Zell's moans grew louder as he felt Seifer's pace quicken and the tall blonde's thrusts grow stronger. The tattooed teen's back arched and eyes widened when Seifer found his prostate. A scream fell from his lips as that spot was his again and again and again and.  
  
"Zell."  
  
Zell groaned.  
  
"Zell, you have to wake up."  
  
'Now why would Seifer be telling me that? I'm not sleeping.' A moan fell from Zell's lips as the pace quickened.  
  
"Zell, you really have to wake up." Seifer nibbled on the blonde's ear then looked Zell in the face, all the while increasing his efforts of bring them both to release. "Love, you really need to wake up."  
  
"Seifer." Zell half whispered half moaned, "I'm not sleeping."  
  
"Yes.you.are.wake up." Seifer's eyes locked onto Zell's. "Wake up Zell."  
  
Zell's eyes shot open and his body jerked into a sitting position. His blue orbs searched the room blindly, unseeing. He blinked several times, willing the blurred vision to leave. After a few moments it did.  
  
The first thing he saw was the cold deep gray metallic walls of the D- district prison. And the first thing he felt was the incredibly cold metal floor beneath him.  
  
"Zell?" He heard Quistis say softly. His head turned toward the woman. "Zell are you okay?" He found himself nodding. "Great.I was beginning to." She shook her head. "Selphie's been worried."  
  
"Selph's here?" His voice cracked slightly as if from misuse. 'But.I've been using my voice for years.' "Where is she?"  
  
"In the corner sleep. Squall, Irvine and Rinoa are not here though. Squall was taken about two hours ago by guards. Irvine and Rinoa.well we don't know where they are." Quistis' eyes narrowed on the martial artist. "Zell are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"How'd we get here?" He motioned to their surroundings. His eyes showed how confused his was.  
  
"We were captured after being defeated by Edea and.Seifer."  
  
Zell saw the malice the threatened to break out of the ex- instructor's demeanor. "But." 'we've done all of this already. I broke out when some guards came and got all of our weapons back. Then we went to find Squall and we all escaped after Rinoa and Irvine showed up. We've done all of this before.. Haven't we?'  
  
"Zell please tell me what's wrong."  
  
"It's nothin' Quis." She raised an eyebrow at the nickname but didn't remark on it. However, Zell saw the reaction. 'What's wrong with her? I've called her that ever since we got back from time comprehension. Unless.' His eyes widened. 'Unless none of that happened and I was just dreaming.' The thought came unbidded from his mind but it came nonetheless. 'NO! No that's impossible! What about Seifer! What about what we did! It took me forever to get him to.'  
  
Then the realization hit him. He couldn't remember how he had gotten Seifer to return to the person he had been. Zell couldn't remember the months or years it would take someone to recover from what had happened to Seifer. *  
  
'It couldn't have been a dream. That's.that's impossible.'  
  
Quistis watched as emotions flooded the blonde's face. Anger, sadness, horror, shock, and then finally sadness. She saw the spunky teen's shoulders slouch in defeat. She saw his whole persona change and she did not know how to help him.  
  
"Quistis," he turned to her, "how long have I been out?"  
  
"For about ten to eleven hours I'd say. Why?"  
  
'Only ten hours! How could I have had such a realistic dream.come one Zell. You could have had just a real of a dream, if not more real, in five minutes. That's just the way dreams work.' The blonde sighed. "So, how are we going to get out of here?"  
  
"We're not sure. With your injuries"-- 'Injuries? What injuries? I feel.HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF PAIN!'-- "and with the inability to use magic along with our weapons being gone. I don't know how we're going to get out of here."  
  
Zell's mind still screamed at the pain his body was emitting and his mind was still trying to figure out why he hadn't felt anything before. However, his mouth was speaking for him at the same time and he really had no control over what happened next.  
  
"-when the guards come in I'll kick their asses and then go find your weapons. All I need are my fists anyway." He heard himself say. Then he saw Quistis nod. "Do you think we should wake Selph?"  
  
Quistis nodded again, while hiding the look she was about to give Zell, and went to wake up Selphie. 'What is with the nicknames all of a sudden?'  
  
Selphie's green eyes opened slowly as she was gently pulled from sleep. "Zell's awake and he has a plan-"  
  
"ZELL!! Oh my gosh! I thought you were in a coma or something! You wouldn't wake up!! You just kept saying something about 'Seifer'! I swear I'm going to kill him when I figure out what he did to you! Don't doubt me either! I'm-"  
  
"Selphie," Zell said with a smile, "calm down. Seifer didn' do anythin' to me. Don' worry!" His eyes shined from hidden laughter.  
  
"Oh.well.if he ever does though!" She made some obscene gesture, which made Zell laugh out loud.  
  
Quistis sighed inwardly, glad to hear Zell laugh and not see the look up loss and hopelessness in his eyes. However her relief was short lived. Just then, the cell door opened with the ear splitting sound of metal on metal and two* guards came entered.  
  
"You coming with us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Did anyone else wonder about the giant change in Seifer between Ch. 5 and Ch. 6?  
  
*I don't remember how many there really were. ^^;;  
  
~AN And there you have it. you all know what happened in the game.hopefully.. If you don't here's a short telling. They all escape.save Balamb Garden from being blown up but can't save Trabia Garden, B.G. becomes mobile.pointless plot comes in. Squall and Co. save the world and defeat great powerful Ultimicia, who is the ultimate boss (hence the name) and save the world.wee.  
  
I know this one's kinda short..but it just seemed like a great time to stop. Everyone knows what's happened..I'm just going to change the ending bit.you know from the ending credits with the vid. Cam. to fit the story. Yea. ^^; 


	8. Chapter 8: Aftermath and Endings

The Truth In His Eyes - Chapter 8: Aftermath and Endings  
  
Pairings: Z+S, Z/S, S/Z, Squall+Irvine; kind of a AU.....but not.. ^^; I've added things that never happened in the game....but could have when we weren't paying attention. Plus, I still haven't replayed the game. ^^;;  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Strait-ness (that doesn't last) language?  
  
A.N.: Thanks to EVERYONE of pushing me to update! Hope you're liking the fic so far! Thanks Luc for sticking with me! ^.^ I'm updating sooner than usual. Isn't that strange?  
  
Going to be in POV. ~Name~ tells who's view it is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Zell~  
  
Here I sit at this party that I don't want to be at celebrating something that I had no hand in doing. Sure I was there when Squall, Irvine, and Rinoa defeated Ultimicia. And sure I was there along the way. But what use was I in the final battle. I wasn't even-  
  
"ZELL! There you are!" She said running across the room towards me. It's kind of strange really. I didn't really realize it before but Irvine's right. She does like me a lot. But she's trying way to hard. She seems a little desperate pushing her way through all the SeeDs and SeeD candidates to get to me. I wonder if she even realizes that- oh she's here.  
  
"Have you seen Selphie? She's running around video taping everything. I think that's neat. What do you think?"  
  
I think that I don't really give a shit right now.  
  
"That's pretty cool!" I hear myself say. "Hey, ya know if they got any hotdogs left?" She nods. "GREAT! I'm gonna go gets some."  
  
"Oh.well I could come too! Actually, I could go get them for you!"  
  
I was about to protest but she was already heading to the snake bar. 'Great, just what I need. Can't she see that I just want to think about what's happened. There's way too much to think about and I don't want to have to talk to her. UGH! She's back.'  
  
"I didn't know how many you wanted to I just got a plate."  
  
"Thanks man! This is great!" I grin like my old self and shove a hot dog in my mouth. If I can't talk then there can't be a conversation.  
  
'Okay.in that dream Seifer had taken out of time comprehension, just like he did in real life. Could that mean that the dream could happen? But that's just crazy. You can't dream about the future. Can you? But if that's true than I know where Seifer is! I could go-what the hell.'  
  
I look up and I see Irvine and Selphie taping me. Without thinking I hurl the closest thing to me I have-a hotdog. They laugh but go away. Now if only that librarian would go away. I look at her and find her smiling at me. I groan inwardly then swallow.  
  
"Ya know.I really feel tired. I think it's a side effect or something." Great cover-up.  
  
"You want me to walk you to your room?" Is that concern in her voice?  
  
"No, no I'll be fine. Just need ta lie down or somethin'" She nods and I take my leave seeing Squall kissing Rinoa out of the side of my eye. 'At least some of us are happy.' Shoving my hands in my pockets I leave the party and make my way to my dorm.  
  
That night I dreamt of Seifer.  
  
**** ~Seifer~  
Blue, endless blue. Seifer sighed thinking of another person with those eyes. I wonder what Zell's doing right now. I saw Balamb Garden fly over a few days ago. I guess I could go and see how he's doing.  
  
Maybe later.  
  
**** ~No one~  
'Balamb. He's in Balamb.'  
  
Zell tore the sheets from his body and quickly put on some fresh clothes. Seconds later he flew from his room after brushing his teeth and combing his fingers through his hair. Zell ran through Balamb Garden as a blur, dodging the few people that were up at..what ever time it was. Zell guessed it was about 5am but he hadn't checked his alarm clock.  
  
The blonde came to the gate leading out of Garden and realized that the mobile school wasn't rooted in the ground. It was floating several hundred miles above the forests below. The forests of Balamb, Zell quickly realized.  
  
'I have to get down there! I can't wait. I don't want anything to happen to him! I have to bring him back!'  
  
Zell turned back towards where he came from and headed to Squall's office. Yes, the silent boy had decided to remain commander. When Zell reached Squall's he was relived to find the brunette in his office.  
  
"Squall, we have to land."  
  
Squall looked up at him.  
  
"No, we don't."  
  
"What?!? Yes we do! Seifer's down there! We have to go get him!!"  
  
"Actually, Seifer's the reason why we are not going to Balamb right now."  
  
"You're kidding." Zell's eyes flashed while Squall's remained cold.  
  
"No, I'm not 'kidding'. Seifer's presence would cause too much animosity in the Garden. As commander I can't allow that."  
  
Zell looked at his 'friend' in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know what's going on," Zell started, "but you're really-"  
  
Squall glared hard at Zell. "Really what."  
  
"being a fuckin' PRICK!" Zell's foot came down on Squall's oak desk splitting it two. Then the blonde stormed out.  
  
In his office Squall slouched into his chair sighing. 'I'm sorry Zell.' ~Zell~  
'I can't believe this! Squall but me under house arrest! HOUSE ARREST!!! I can't leave the fuckin' garden!! It's been days! DAYS!! I can't take it. I have to see him. I HAVE to see Seifer. He's suffering, I feel it. I know it. UGH!'  
  
I slam my fist into the punching bad hanging from the ceiling of my dorm. Then I growled and continued to beat the bag ruthlessly. I don't stop until I can't gather the strength to stand and I fall to the floor panting.  
  
'Why can't I just go see him? Why?'  
  
Tears of frustration threaten to fall but before they get a chance I fall into the wonderful world of sleep.  
  
Once again, I dream of Seifer.  
  
**** ~Seifer~  
I feel the fist slam into my jaw and the kick to my back. I stagger unable to fall backwards or forwards from the blows. This is the third time this week it's happened. Guys in town get tired of seeing my face and decide to do something to avenge their families. I groan out loud when I blow to my gut causes me to double over.  
  
'I could kick these guys' asses in an instant if I didn't deserve this.' I think as one of them grips my hair, preventing me from falling to the ground. Then my head is slammed into concrete. Pain flows from my head and then down my spine.  
  
Seconds later, blackness engulfs me.  
  
**** ~no one~  
Zell woke suddenly crying out Seifer's name. He came to his senses still reaching for someone who wasn't there.  
  
'It's just a dream and dreams aren't real.' Zell ran his hand across his sweat-dampened face. He groaned as he stood bones cracking.  
  
"I have to get out of here." He said to himself. "I need to get to Seifer."  
  
The blonde took a towel and grabbed a fresh pair of blue jean shorts and a T-shirt. Looking around his room he sighed and then headed towards the showers. He walks with his head down, not seeing the world around him. His mind was on how to escape, even as he felt the eyes of Balamb Garden's Disciplinary Committee on him.  
  
'I don't know how I'm going to get out of here though. My room's rigged and there's more than three dozen people watching me. I don't want to get kicked out of Garden.but I think that I might just have to do that.'  
  
He sighed to himself and came to a stop at the shower doors.  
  
'I guess one dream has to die for another to be born.'  
  
Zell enter the shower room. His blue eyes widened when he saw Squall standing in the middle of the shower stall filled room.  
  
"You can't leave Zell."  
  
Zell just looked at him, thoughts leaving as quickly as they were formed.  
  
"We all need you here. You can't leave. Zell?"  
  
"Squall, what are you talking about? Why can't I go?"  
  
Squall sighed and his eyes lost their harshness. "My orders are to not let you leave. I-I'm sorry Zell but you cannot go see Seifer."  
  
Zell's eyes flashed with anger. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?!" Zell yelled, startling Squall. "YOU HAVE WHAT YOU WANT SO WHY CAN'T I?!?!! WHY DO I HAVE TO SUFFER? Why do I have to suffer?" Zell shook his head then looked strait into Squall's eyes. "I've seen what well happen Squall." Squall raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to become who I'll become without Seifer here. I don't want the Seifer I saw to come into being." Still holding Squall's gaze he continued. "If I have to resign-"  
  
"Zell-"  
  
"IF I have to resign from SeeD I will. You can not stop me, Squall. Just accept it."  
  
Squall's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine, if you can find Seifer then he can come back. I don't know if he'll be able to stay though."  
  
Zell's features brightened and a huge grin blossomed on his face. "Thank you Squall!" Squall just sighed.  
  
However, Zell wasn't able to find Seifer in Balamb or any other city he could think of. Zell even went to the small cottage outside of Winhill only to find it occupied by a living old man. Zell returned to Balamb several months after his fruitless search with a heavy heart and a depressed soul. He took up his duties at Balamb Garden again. He became an assistant for the metal smithy and hand to hand combat teachers. And slowly, he began to shrink away from the world. He pulled away from his friends and became a 'mini-Squall' as Selphie like to put it. None of his friends knew how to help him. Mainly because none of them knew what was wrong with the blonde.  
  
The months pasted and Zell made no change. He didn't date or go out. His life was a routine that some cadets based their watches off of. Even the news that Zell was getting a new and improved apartment AND that they were all returning to Balamb didn't raise the blonde's spirits. It wasn't until the day that he glimpsed the figure of a tall blonde on the road to B.G.'s original placement did his mood improve.  
  
Zell was standing on the second floor balcony when he was the blonde on the ground below. His mind suddenly hit overdrive as he tried to decipher if it was Seifer or not he had seen.  
  
'Seifer? No, it couldn't be. You're just imagining things! That guy didn't even have Seifer's trench coat and you didn't see a scar-' Zell was cut off by Siren, who he had just recently rejunctioned, *You know you weren't close enough to tell.*  
  
He sighed accepting that her words were true and calmly left the balcony. He walked at a slightly rushed by slow pace with his hands in his pockets and his head down. He was so lost in this thoughts that he didn't hear Selphie and he didn't react to running strait into Quistis. His goal was to get to the exit gate and see if it was really Seifer that he saw. All else was filtered out into white noise. Well all else except the impact that threw him to the ground and the belated warning of 'Prepare for impact' from Squall.  
  
Zell got back to his feet and continued to the exit. He surveyed the distance to the ground from where Garden had landed amazed at Nida's piloting skill. When he thought that it wasn't too high he jumped off the ledge and ran to the road. He waited there are the blonde man slowly shuffled into view.  
  
Zell felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw Seifer ahead of him. Memories of dreams came back to him. 'Please,' he prayed, 'please let this work out.' He saw Seifer stop short a little ways from him.'  
  
"Hello Seifer. You look like shit, man."  
  
Fin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And there you have it! Yes, they get together again! WHEE!!!! Do some of the lines sound familiar? Yes, no? They should actually.. ^^;;  
  
So how did you like it? Hope you like the ending. it was kind of hard to make the ending chapter because it just restated everything that had already happened. Sorry to those that wanted to be in the fic! I'll write you in another one.  
  
I've got another idea for a fic.. Seifer/Squall/Seifer one though.. no more Zell ^^:;; It's called Wedding Planner Blues. Squall's a wedding planner and it turns out that his ex-girlfriend, Rinoa, wants him to plan her wedding to....Seifer. (I know I know but I needed him to be engaged to an annoying girl. Rinoa fits.) However, things go awry for Rinoa. Will her wedding even take place? S/S, yaoi (I think you can guess if her wedding takes place or not.. :P) 


End file.
